<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tubbo Centric AU's/Oneshots by geocon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806773">Tubbo Centric AU's/Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/geocon/pseuds/geocon'>geocon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Fluff, Fluff, I put myself in the story lmao, Light Angst, No beta we die like my will to live ahahahaha, Nonbinary Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, Toby Smith | Tubbo is a Sleepy Bois Inc Member, Tourette's Syndrome, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur is the Mom Friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:14:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/geocon/pseuds/geocon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshots where I basically turn Tubbo into an OC. Sorry, Tubbo...<br/>It is multiple AU Tubbo oneshots based around prompts from my friends.<br/>I take requests! I'll do anything from age regression to heavy angst, just not nsfw, and some mental disorders because I don't have all the disorders and I don't wanna write them wrong, also it has to be Tubbo centric- these are Tubbo centric oneshots</p><p>This does not represent the cc's at all and if any of them express discomfort I will take this down asap.<br/>Dudes I made a discord join if you want https://discord.gg/BJVfSSVy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tubbo has Tourette’s Syndrome and Tommy Nearly Kills A Woman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo has had tics for as long as he could remember. His mom said it started when he was 1 or 2, but his parents never really thought much of it until he was 10. That’s when he went to the doctor and got diagnosed with Tourette’s Syndrome.</p><p>It's hard to keep a secret, Tubbo had found that out the hard way. So he didn’t. If someone asked why he was making random movements or sounds, “Oh, I have Tourette’s. It's a tic disorder”. Of course, all his friends understood.</p><p>There were always gonna be people who stare, and those people are always gonna be ignored by Tubbo. Tommy and Wilbur, well, they got pretty protective.</p><p>One day Tommy, Tubbo, and Wil had met and were just spending the day out in the city. Walking around on the promenade, looking in different stores, going to an arcade, the movie theatre (Tubbo got really lucky and didn’t have any really disruptive tics so they got to watch the full movie), and finishing it off with Dennys, breakfast for dinner, Tommy’s choice.</p><p>The three were having a good time, Tubbo grunting and whistling every few seconds. Tommy and Wilbur were used to it, so they could easily ignore it. Most other customers (there weren’t many, it was nearly midnight) were ignoring it as well, it wasn’t all that loud.</p><p>It had been a great day. But, there always has to be something to ruin every good day Tubbo ever has, right? There was a lady sitting at a table over with two kids, a boy and a girl about 5, making fun of Tubbo’s tics. The woman was grunting, shaking her head, whistling, puffing her cheeks, and forcing a stutter into her voice. Her kids were laughing. Tubbo was aware of what they were doing, he was just used to it so he ignored them. Tubbo and Wilbur however, didn’t let it slide so easily but try to ignore it like Tubbo is.</p><p>Wilbur caves first, “Are you really gonna let her do that? Right in front of you too?” Tommy jumped in, “Yeah!” He lowered his voice, “She’s being a real bitchface, isn’t she?” Tubbo’s tics liked that apparently, “Woop- bitchface” with an eye roll. They all laughed at that. Tubbo spoke after a minute, “Peo-people- people like- like- like her don't really *whistle* bother me anymore. I gue-guess I’ve got-ten used to it with all the bully-bullying in school, and then online, and also in real life. People are jerks and I guess I’ve learned to just live with that.” Tommy seemed shocked, and Wilbur looked ready to kill and like he wanted to swaddle Tubbo in as many fluffy blankets as humanly possible. It was honestly terrifying.</p><p>After a few more minutes Tommy got fed up and walked over to where the woman was making fun of Tubbo. He looked her in the eyes, “Stop making fun of him. He isn’t hurting anyone, he’s just minding his business. Fuck off.” The woman responded with a quick, “Why should I?” which only made Tommy madder. Wilbur seemed to be trying not to go over and just smack her upside the head. Tommy took a breath, “Ma’am. He can not control it and isn’t hurting anyone. You copying him is only making it fucking worse. Please, for the love of God, stop. You’re being more disruptive than him!” The lady looked offended, “Do you see how happy my kids are? How could you try to take this from them? They’re having fun! What makes you think you can walk in here and stop me from minding my business and entertaining my children?” Wilbur stepped in, “Woman. You are not minding your business, you’re staring at Tubbo and making fun of him. In front of your kids, too! Why are you teaching them that it's ok to make fun of someone whos different than you? What’s the point of that? Teaching your kids to be bad people? As a mom, it’s your job to make sure your kids are decent people, right? So teaching them to bully a disabled person isn’t a very cash money move. So fucking stop, ok?” The woman got defensive, “Don't you dare tell me how to do my job, and don't say those words in front of my children-” Tubbo cut in, “This com-*whistle* coming from the woman who was copying my swearing tics rather loudly” “-and… Excuse you? How dare you disrespect me! You are all just stupid rebellious teenagers who shouldn’t even be here! What time is it- nearly 1 am! You should not still be out. What kind of children are you, coming out at midnight just to terrorize me and my kids!”</p><p>Tubbo’s tics apparently didn’t like that, “Well you’re a little bitch aren’t ya” Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo knew it was a tic, but the woman didn’t. She pulled back and slapped Tubbo right across the face. Tubbo went to retaliate but was pushed away by Tommy who tackled the woman. Wilbur and Tubbo immediately tried to pull him off of her before they got banned from the Dennys, and the woman was already screaming about how she was assaulted, her kids were yelling at the chaos and being pulled from their iPad. Wilbur threw Tommy over his shoulder to try and keep him from running back to keep hurting the woman and grabbed Tubbo’s arm and started heading out. He made them get into the car and locked them in while he went back to go pay and apologize to the workers, (and if he sends the finger to the lady, well, nobody has to know) and he heads back to the car. Tubbo tries to pay for his part but of course, Wilbur doesn’t take it. Tommy had calmed down and is now asking Tubbo to show him the mark Tubbo does and Tommy gets mad again. Wilbur drove them all back to his house, gave Tubbo an ice pack for his face, put on a movie that was forgotten minutes later when they all fell asleep on top of each other on the couch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Another time Tommy stood up for Tubbo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo forgot to take his medication today. His tics start to get worse, people are staring, and Tubbo feels like he's never been more embarrassed. Tommy calls Phil to come to pick them up since Wilbur is at work and Techno is streaming, and things end up fine because I said so.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got asked for a part two to the last one and ig I'm doing it now lol<br/>Don't count on me doing part twos every time lmao it's supposed to be oneshots<br/>Although if enough people like Tubbo with Tourette's I might make it its own little series</p><p>Also, I decided to put Tubbo's motor tics in the little &lt;&gt; and verbal tics are in italics</p><p>Also also, trigger warning for this chapter, Tubbo passed out and he had a few self-harming tics, if that bothers you please don't read it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo decided that he and Tommy hadn’t spent enough time together, so he asked Tommy if they could spend the day together. Tommy said he didn’t have anything to do, so they told Phil, Wilbur, and Techno that they were taking the bus downtown for the day. They were responsible enough, and Phil had made them promise that their phones were charged and that they would try to stay out of trouble.</p><p>Tommy and Tubbo walked to the bus stop and sat down to wait for the 11:15 bus. It was already 11:00 so they wouldn’t have to wait long. Tubbo broke their comfortable silence, “What- what- what do you want wanna do while we’re out?”</p><p>“I’m not sure. Maybe we could go to the cookie dough place? What’s it called- Doughs? That could be fun. Then we’ll walk around and see what sticks out?” Tubbo liked that idea, Doughs was one of their favorite places in the city. They had all kinds of desserts but specialized in edible cookie dough.</p><p>“That sounds great. You have your bus pass right?” Tommy always forgot his bus pass, every single time. It was almost tradition. All of them kept their passes in different places, Tubbo kept his on the keychain lanyard around his neck, Phil kept his in his wallet, same as Wilbur, Technoblade kept theirs in their room, nobody knew where Tommy kept his, and apparently neither did Tommy. He always forgot to grab his bus pass, either because he forgot where he put it, just plain forgot about it, or someone already grabbed it. But this time Tommy could proudly pull the pass out of his pocket and show Tubbo with a smirk on his face, right as the bus pulled around the corner.</p><p>Tubbo smacked the pass right out of his hand, and Tommy acted offended. (He knew it was a tic.) Tubbo got on the bus first and found a seat close to the back, Tommy followed. They talked quietly, the bus was packed.</p><p>It was a thirty-minute ride from their house to the cookie dough place, and Tubbo’s tics didn’t like that he was sitting still so long, apparently more than normal. He kept having more violent tics and was wondering why that could possibly be happening. Then he realized- He forgot to take his meds this morning! Tommy realized that Tubbo was concerned about something, so he asked.</p><p>“Ey, Tubbo, what’s up? You suddenly got quiet. Everythin ok?”</p><p>“ Yep- yep all's good ‘cept I forgot to take my meds this morning. I’ll be fine though, doesn’t seem too bad so far.”</p><p>Tommy didn’t seem convinced. Sure, he was younger and less mature, but he didn’t think that skipping a day on your meds could be any good. Though Tubbo was right, there had been way worse days, even with the medicine. He was lucky that Tubbo hadn’t had any self-harming tics yet. Those could get bad.</p><p>“Are you sure you don't wanna just go back home? I don't really want you to hurt yourself or someone else.”</p><p>“I’m sure. And you and I both know what to do if it does end up getting out of hand. It's not horrible, you and I both know it could be much worse, let’s just have a good day.”</p><p>“You’re just saying that cause you don't want Phil and Wilbur on your ass for not taking your meds.”</p><p>“You got me.”</p><p>--time skip to them getting off the bus--</p><p>Tommy got off first as he was sitting closer to the isle, Tubbo following close behind. They only had to walk a block to get to Doughs, when they got there they saw one of their favorite employees, Calen. Xe had basically memorized their orders by this point- Phil, Techno, Tommy, Tubbo, and Wilbur went like three times a week. Phil and Calen would both bet that their family was the only reason the small shop was still open. After Calen put in their orders xe made small talk with Tommy and Tubbo.</p><p>“Whats good T-Money and Hummer Boy! How’s life treating you lately? Haven’t seen you two here in at least three days, what’s up with that?”</p><p>“Well, Ph- Phil decided to hmm go on a keto <em>keto</em> diet and Techno is just trying to hmm eat healthier, Wilbur came yesterday, right? And I haven’t been here cause I couldn’t really leave the house. I was put on house arrest by this one right here. <em>I did not consent. No no no.</em>” He gestured to Tommy, and his tic turned it into poking his arm. “Sorry<em> Tomathy</em>”</p><p>“That’s a new one,” Tommy laughed, “But yes I put him on house arrest cause he wasn’t finishing his schoolwork. The little bitch is failing math AND reading.”</p><p>“It's not my <em>fuck you</em> fault that I’m (sorry) failing reading. And math just plain sucks. Also, we were all really busy <em>peepee poopoo check</em> with the SMP lately. Lots of big things went down. Still going down. <em>I murdered somebody</em>! NO I DIDNT. No I didn’t.”</p><p>“I know you guys are absolutely amazing at acting,” Xey handed Tommy and Tubbo their drinks, “Here. Have a nice rest of your day! Or are you dining in today?”</p><p>Tubbo was struggling to speak around his tics so Tommy spoke for him, “I think we’re gonna stay for a bit. You can come and sit with us if we’re still here on your break.” They were planning to get their cookie dough and go walk around, but Tubbo looked like he was falling into a tic attack. Not taking his medicine and then suppressing tics all day was not good. Tubbo wasn’t gonna like it, but he’d have to call Phil or Wilbur or Techno to come pick them up.</p><p>Tubbo’s tics were getting more physical, going from smaller everyday tics like snapping his fingers and humming to full body tics like leaning back and kicking. Calen looked over with a raised eyebrow asking the silent question of ‘Should I call Phil?’ (xey knew about Tubbo’s tics and also knew from experience that xey should probably call Phil or Wilbur if things got too bad and Tommy, Techno, or Tubbo was being stubborn and not calling anyone, or if Tubbo was alone and couldn’t call anyone) Tommy looked back and shook his head. As he pulled out his phone.</p><p>People started staring as the phone started ringing for Techno. It went to voicemail. Oh, they were streaming. That makes sense. He tried Wilbur. Voicemail. He’s probably at work. Phil was their last hope, and also the person that would be most upset if he found out Tubbo hadn’t taken his medicine. He dialed anyway. Tubbo was now bright red in the face, he was used to having thousands of people’s eyes on him for hours at a time but this was different, he didn’t want their eyes on him now.</p><p>Phil picked up.</p><p>“‘Ello Tommy. How’s the day going?”</p><p>“Em… It's going… great? Hey uh, can you come pick us up? And maybe bring some of Tubbo’s meds? He may or may not have forgotten to take it this morning and he also might be having an attack in Doughs. Maybe. Very likely. Help?”</p><p>“Again? Really?” Tommy could hear the disappointment in his voice. Phil spoke again, “How bad is it?”</p><p>“Well... you know how he has those tics where he hits things until it hurts or holds his breath for painful amounts of time? He’s nearly passed out twice.”</p><p>“Oh god, not again. Alright, I’m on my way. Keep him away from other people, alright? Meet me outside in about 5 minutes. You’re lucky I was over at the post office and not all the way at home. About the medicine, he’ll have to wait until we get home I guess. Or we can stop at the pharmacy and get more, he should be almost out anyway. I’ll tell Wilbur to call them.”</p><p>“Ok. I’ll get Tubbo, and we’ll wait outside for you. Not too long now, right?” He said the last part with a worried glance over at Tubbo, whose cheeks were puffed with a bright red face. This had happened many times before but never failed to worry Tommy.</p><p>He stood up and grabbed Tubbo’s arm and started walking to the front of the store. Did people not have anything better to do than stare at Tubbo? I mean seriously! You’ve already seen a tic attack, a bad one at that, and you’re still staring? What is there to look at? It's a guy making random movements and sounds, hurting himself in the process, and he can’t control it. You’re all making him feel worse by staring at him, and that’s making the tics worse. It's an endless cycle.</p><p>They got outside and Tubbo dropped. Tommy caught him, hoping it was just a tic making his legs go limp. Just their luck, it wasn’t. Tubbo had passed out, likely from lack of air. Tommy brought him over to sit on the bench, at least he could breathe again. Phil pulled up and got out of the car to help get the unconscious Tubbo into the car and buckled in. Tommy sat next to him instead of the passenger seat so Tubbo could lean on him until he woke up. A minute later he did, headbutting Tommy in the jaw before he fully regained consciousness. Tommy pulled up Techno’s stream and they watched that to hopefully take Tubbo’s mind off the tics and maybe calm down. Apparently, Phil had told Techno what was happening so he was ending soon. They got to the pharmacy right as Techno ended the stream, thankfully Wilbur had seen Phil’s message and called. They got the medicine, Tubbo took it with a water bottle Tommy found under one of the seats, and went home. Tubbo looked mostly asleep so Tommy carried him inside. Sure enough, Tubbo fell asleep on Tommy’s back.</p><p>Tommy sat him down on the couch and left Phil to sit with him, it was Phil and Wilbur’s duty to watch him after a tic attack. Tommy stayed when he could, but now he had school, and technically so did Tubbo, but Phil and Tommy would die before they let Tubbo do school in this state.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>DUDES I AM SO SORRY I SAID THIS WOULD BE OUT YESTERDAY AND IT WASNT SO HAVE THIS TODAY I HOPE THAT IT BEING A BIT LONGER MAKES UP FOR IT</p><p>Also, I'm seriously flabbergasted that so many people liked the first chapter? I thought I sucked at writing. I probably do. Anyway, comments and kudos are very appreciated and I love all of you so much. </p><p>ALSO ALSO, ANOTHER APOLOGY, I PROBABLY WON'T HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR A WHILE! ILL BE REALLY BUSY AND WON'T HAVE TIME AND IM SO SORRY</p><p>Also also also, should I make a discord? I kinda want to lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Not an update- sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Apologies!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Man, I am so incredibly sorry for how long this is taking- it was only supposed to take like 2 weeks but then some family issues happened, finals happened but of course I didn't remember I had finals that week so I was studying like crazy, and helping my friends to pass, and then I was grounded, then MORE personal issues,,, then my friend challenged me with a 365-day challenge which we are both gonna start posting for, on January 1st, 2022, we both started writing for it already lol. I also picked up drawing and you can go see my most recent thing (and the only one I posted) on my Instagram @cargotoast. Anyway back to my sob story lol- things have been chaotic and I am so sorry for not getting the next part out soon! I'm just posting this so you know I haven't forgotten. I'm going to Florida (lol ironic) his week and probably won't have much time to write, but I hope to have it out by the uhh... Idk but definitely before May. That's not specific at all I know and I'm so sorry but at least it's a date? Im sorryyyy</p>
<p>Edit and message for @MarshmallowSoda- I've decided to make the prompt you gave me into its own story, it's becoming too long for one chapter,,, I've barely finished the first day, and its already 7 pages long. I'll be posting that within the next 30 minutes I promise!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tubbo writes to Tommy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo is upset after Tommy's death, and Ranboo tells him that maybe he should write a letter. Tubbo does, this is that letter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cry nerds ahahahahaha</p><p>Actually, I don't think this is all that sad lmao</p><p>Anyway writer's block has apparently stopped because I wrote this in under 30  minutes</p><p>It is not beta read and I do not care</p><p>ALSO, FLOWERS FROM 1970 JUST GOT DELETED??? THE FUCK???</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy-<br/>
I miss you. Ranboo told me to write you a letter but I said it's stupid  because you’ll never read it, but he said it would be therapeutic. So here I am. I'm holding on by a thread, Tommy. A single fucking thread. You know what that thread is? Michael. That's it. You stupid dumbass. Why did you keep poking Dream like that? Why in hell did you think that was a good idea? I miss you. I wish you were here so we could go nuke something. Or I could teach you how to babysit Michael. We could even build another cobblestone tower for all I care! I just wish you were here. I swear, if i get my hands on that green bastard I’ll personally remove him from existence. I feel bad. I wish I could’ve helped. I wish I paid more attention to you. Everybody wishes those things when someone they love dies. I just didn't think it would be so soon. Also, Tommy, if you’re pulling my leg I’ll fucking rip your head off. This isn't a cool prank. Ranboo said I was stuck in denial, but honestly I didn’t care. I don’t care. I might still be in denial. I don't know. I don't really care. I miss you, Tommy. I miss how when one of us had a bad day we would just go to that spot in the woods, and the other would just… know. I remember the first time I went there after a bad day, all those years ago. Before your exile, I think. Damn, I regret exiling you. Dream forced me, sure, but I missed you so much. I think more then than now. Maybe that's because I’m not really feeling much of anything. Ranboo said I’ve been distant the past few days. Then he begged me to write you a letter. Honestly, all I feel is angry. Angry at myself for not being there for you, angry at Sam for letting Dream kill you, angry at Dream for actually killing you, angry at Sam again for letting the prison break, and you getting stuck in there, angry at myself for not going to try and help you, angry at Jack for taking over your hotel, angry at myself for not stopping him, angry at myself for missing you so much, especially when there's absolutely nothing I can do about it. I wish I could wake up to the smell of burning eggs. That was always a treat. Wilbur never knew how to cook, did he? You on the top bunk (obviously), me on the bottom, I miss that. And Phil never being there so we could do whatever we wanted? You built so many cobble towers, and I hated it. Especially when you’d build them in L’Manburg, even after I told you not to. That was annoying as shit. But even still, I kinda secretly loved it. And I promise I won't ever let anyone take them down or break them. The ones that are still standing, anyway. And I’ll build a new one in Snowchester. You never really got to live in Snowchester, did you? It's a beautiful place. Rather quiet, but you could fix that, ya loud prick. Along with many other things that I always said I hated about you, I secretly loved. Love. You’re not gone. No way. Even as Phantominnit, if you come back like Wilbur, you'll still be Tommy. I hope you have more memories than Wilbur, though. Actually, I hope you only remember happy things. I think that would be good for you. I miss you a shit ton, Tommy. And I wish you could be here to meet Michael, and to see Ranboo and I’s mansion, and to meet Foolish. Actually, you might not like each other all that much. He’s a god, and you never got on well with gods. He’s a great builder though. He’s the one building the mansion. It's bigger than L’Manburg was! I really miss you. I wish you’d just hurry up and respawn already. Even Michael is worried. Ranboo says you’re not gonna respawn, but I think you will. You always do. You fucking better.<br/>
Tubbo, aka Tub, aka Tubbox, aka Dumb Bitch, aka Bee Boy, aka Bee, aka Big T</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think? I love reading comments whether it's praise or constructive criticism. I'd prefer the latter lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>